Heartbeat
by KoreanLover300
Summary: "Dancing with your feet is one thing. But, dancing with your heart is another."
1. His Date?

This story takes place at Jun Pyo's birthday event. After Jun Pyo's mother proved herself right

about her decision, and Woo Bin had asked Yi Jung to take Ga Eul home, he seemed to

have his eyes only settled at her as if to tell her something.

The angry expressions he carried as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him;

made this story come alive.

This probably is not even close to what really was meant,

but this is how I imagined things to have occurred.

I hope you like this story! :)

* * *

Ga Eul and Jan Di walked into the ballroom where many fancy people engaged. Luckily Yi Jung had given them the appropriate attire for such a party or they would have been far more uncomfortable. Arm locked the two ladies roam around hoping to find some friends, well Ga Eul was, but Jan Di's eyes were only searching for one curly haired idiot whose birthday it was.

The two girls witness a group of girls circled around three men. Ga Eul couldn't help but smile to herself, of course the F3 were the center attention. Ji Hoo saw the two girls silently trying to fit in; the three young handsome lads excused themselves from their evening audience and walked up to the two commoners. Ga Eul and Jan Di continued to stay in their arms-locked position because the glares ands silent curses they got from the other girls had them both frightened.

"You came?" Ji Hoo questioned Jan Di with soft, voice, which could be mistaken for a whisper.

Jan Di smiled to herself, as she looked up to Ji Hoo, "I didn't want to run away so I managed to come with my pride." Jan Di took a deep breath and looked around before her eyes met Ji Hoo's again, "But I feel like I shouldn't have come."

"Geum Jan Di, you should, at least, get something to eat." Woo Bin spoke out.

"If you cowardly leave by yourself, Ga Eul will be fidgety all night." Yi Jung added in as he looked at Ga Eul for a quick second and then back at Jan Di. "Geum Jan Di, aren't you all about loyalty?"

"Aren't I right, Ga Eul?" Yi Jung looked over to Ga Eul and she avoided his eyes and gave out a uncertain smile. Truth was Ga Eul wanted nothing to do with Yi Jung. She didn't want him to use his fake charms on her only for her to be hurt later. She had decided to stand up for Jan Di and only to be there to support her.

Seeing Jan Di had a least been a bit encouraged to stay, Ji Hoo stands next to Jan Di and offers her his elbow, which Jan Di attached her arm with, as Ga Eul moved her arm away and pushed Jan Di to go along with Ji Hoo and with that they both were gone. Ga Eul stood in her spot smiling. Soon as Yi Jung was about to walk her way Woo Bin beat him to it.

"Ga Eul you look so beautiful tonight. Seriously I am speechless." Ga Eul tried to hide her face from the Crimson shades that appraised on her cheeks. The next second Woo Bin stood next to her offering her his elbow. Yi Jung was shocked, wasn't that his thing?

Ga Eul looked up to Woo Bin curiously, Woo Bin sighed as he grabbed Ga Eul's hand and interlocked it around his elbow, "sometimes it is nice to have someone who you know won't let go no matter what. Don't you think?" Woo Bin smiled upon seeing Ga Eul's shocked faced and with that he dragged Ga Eul with him to the dance floor. Yi Jung was left alone, stunted to a point where his nerve levels would never be able to retract again. Did Woo Bin just take away Ga Eul from him, even though he was the one who asked Ga Eul to come? Doesn't that make Ga Eul _his_ date? Yi Jung brushed off his thoughts as he walked into to the direction the two had walked in.

Yi Jung stayed close to the two, yet far enough to not be noticed. He witnessed how easily Woo Bin twirled Ga Eul with his finger and then broke the gap between them as he snaked his arm around her waist. The worst part of it all, was that Ga Eul was enjoying herself, he thought Ga Eul was only comfortable in his arms and here she was smiling like no tomorrow in his best friend's arms. Yi Jung avoided the dance and retreated to the side bar; he ordered a glass of vodka and in seconds chugged it down as he was given it. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, he had seen many of his playmates with other man, and he couldn't come to give a damn and yet here he was, watching his best friend and Ga Eul dance perfectly to the beat of the song; his chest was burning as if his heart was on fire, his hands clenching as if ready to punch someone. Yi Jung didn't like this feeling at all. Maybe it was his lack of knowlegde of thinking Ga Eul would be accompanying him today, and being wrong was what hurt his ego.

"Hello handsome." A feminine voice snapped Yi Jung out of his thoughts, as he shifted his vision to his right, he was surprised with skinny yet gorgeous legs, as he began to move his vision upwards, presenting him with a dress that hung above the girl's knees. Yi Jung took a huge gulp of saliva down his throat as he continued his vision upwards, the girl was wearing a strapless dress, and boy did it give away all her breast measurements. Yi Jung finally met the girl's eyes, and she was smiling back at him. Yi Jung keeps his cool and replies, "Yes?"

"May I have this dance?" Yi Jung replied with his signature smile as he outstretched his hand to the girl and she instantly took it in joy. As he stood up from his bench, Yi Jung moved his hand and put it around the girl's waist as he took her to the dance floor.

"Yo! Yi Jung!" Ga Eul turned around to see the figure who Woo Bin called out to. Her smile disappeared seeing Yi Jung walk their way with some random girl in his arms. She narrowed her brows and put her arms in front of her chest, she now understood, her decision to seriously try and forget this playboy was right. Yi Jung walked up to his friend and smiled at him, not for once looking at Ga Eul.

"Where did you disappear?" Woo Bin questioned as he put his wine glass on the counter.

"I was retrieving my date for this evening." Yi Jung answered as he looked over to the girl in his arms, and kissed her head, her giggling annoyed Yi Jung to the edge, but he kept it together, with the corner of his eyes he witnessed Ga Eul's arms tighten.

"Wow, and I thought you would come and try to steal Ga Eul away from me, it would have been fun. But since you have gotten someone else, I guess I can have Ga Eul all to myself tonight. What do you saw Ga Eul?" Yi Jung gritted his teeth behind his lips as he watched Woo Bin put his arm around Ga Eul's waist pulling her closer.

"Sure thing Woo Bin sunbae. It is always nice to try new things." Ga Eul looked up to Woo Bin as she replied, but with the corner of her eyes she looked over to Yi Jung who remained emotionless.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well what did you guys think? Woo Bin taking Ga Eul away from Yi Jung? I smell something burning, wouldn't you agree? This will be a very short story. So updates will be quick. Please do comment.


	2. Dance! Dance! Dance!

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Great! Shall we?" Ga Eul smiled as Woo Bin dragged her with him back to where people were dancing. Yi Jung couldn't come to move himself, the girl beside him, her presence annoyed him, yet what had him so shocked was Ga Eul's bold answer, he knew she meant to say it to him, but how could she just saw yes and go dance with his best friend. The girl next to him attempted to pull Yi Jung with her to dance, but he stood frozen as his eyes witnessed the next scene. The room had darkened and a spotlight shined where Woo Bin and Ga Eul stood. Everyone else circled around them. Woo Bin walks out from behind Ga Eul and the very first step he took was remove the clip that held Ga Eul's hair in a bun, her hair began to flow down, below her shoulders. Because of the bun, the ends of her hair remained slightly curled, making her look more than beautiful. All the girls "aww" in both happiness and jealousy and all the men rooted them two.

Woo Bin slid the back of his hand, starting from Ga Eul's forehead down to the bridge of her nose. Ga Eul seemed to enjoy his touch, as she had closed her eyes, entrusting Woo Bin with all his moves. The music began, with the signal Woo Bin grabbed Ga Eul's hand and pulled her closer. Ga Eul securely wrapped her arms around him with her right hand locked with his. The music began playing with a faster tempo. They turned, dipped within the beats, they moved with every muscle of their bodies. Woo Bin twirled Ga Eul around within the music and dipped her in many random beats. The rhythm of their bodies was as a trance, inducing as the most intoxicating air, their sensual bodies emitted toward one another.

Yi Jun cursed under his breath, 'where is Jan Di with her back flip kick, when you need her?' shaking those thoughts away, Yi Jung pulled the girl with him to the same spotlight. Whispering to the DJ, Yi Jung disappeared into the darkness. The music stopped which made Woo Bin and Ga Eul stop instantly and look at the DJ with curiosity which he replied as he pointed towards the girl who now stood in the spotlight.

"Isn't that Yi Jung's date?" Woo Bin whispered to Ga Eul and she nodded. Now the question was, where in the world was Yi Jung. Ga Eul rolled her eyes in annoyance thinking he probably ditched the poor girl for someone else like his reputation projects. A loud bam was heard and there came Yi Jung running towards a stool, the next second he had jumped on the stool for support as he flipped in mid air and landed directly on his feet. Everyone clapped at his amazing entry.

"Wow that Yi Jung always likes to be the center attention. I think we got some competition." Woo Bin spoke out but he hadn't noticed that Ga Eul had gone into another world as she glanced at Yi Jung.

His hair was the same; thanks to his expensive gel nothing could probably cause his hair to fall down. Yi Jung had taken off his suit coat and his golden vest and white shirt were visible. He had rolled up his sleeves above his elbows, revealing his toned forearms. To top it all of Yi Jung had removed his bow, and the top buttons of his shirt were open revealing his awesome toned upper chest. Damn that guy was fine. Ga Eul cursed in her head, no matter how much she tries to forget him, he always made it hard for her. Fast music echoed in the hall but Ga Eul was too mesmerized to pay attention to what song it was. Yi Jung began with twirling the girl like no tomorrow with one hand and she clearly enjoyed the move. As they both came to a halt. Yi Jung took a quick glance at Ga Eul and slowly paced towards the girl and stood behind her. The music slowed down as Yi Jung traveled the back of his hand from her shoulder slowly down to her hand, grabbing it and turning her around. The rest of their dance was a blur to Ga Eul. One second she had seen Yi Jung touch the other girl and the next they were bowing for their performance.

Seeing Yi Jung touch another girl like that, Ga Eul turned on her heels and marched away.

She headed to the side bar and ordered a glass of vodka, she never drank but at this moment even that had become an option for her to stop her burning heart. Soon as she was about to chugged down the liquid in the glass, a hand stopped her midway.

"Ga Eul come on they are asking for you." Without much clarification, Woo Bin pulled Ga Eul with him in much force causing her drop her glass and it shattered on the floor. Woo Bin dropped off Ga Eul in the middle of the spotlight and with the crowd coming towards her, she stepped back causing her to bump into someone's back. Both turn around to face each other and that exact moment the world had stopped for both of them.

"Ga Eul…"

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" the crowd's loud cheer caused them both to look away and apologize to the audience that they won't be dancing together but their pushes and undying pleas forced the two to do as they please. Yi Jung smiled to Ga Eul but she rolled her eyes. Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul's hand and pulled her closer to him. He tugs a strand of her hair behind her ear and with that their hearts began to beat fast in frenzy. Ga Eul couldn't come to understand why her feelings were so weird, when Woo Bin touched her, she didn't feel anything and here she was where Yi Jung had only slightly touched her and her body received goose bumps from great pleasure. Yi Jung felt her heart pounding next to his chest. Ga Eul's scent filled his lungs and with every breath he took more and more of it became a part of him.

Yi Jung's grip tightened when he thought that Ga Eul was going to escape, he pulled her back to his body and she did a twirl, causing her back to hit against his chest. Yi Jung was much more careful and willing to take things slow for this dance. Why? He didn't know. All he knew was the Ga Eul was the beat of his heart, with the song in the background was his movements, molding those two together to fulfill the desire that has been yearning in his heart. Finally the time came for for the dip, and as he had known it was perfect, he caught her just in time as if they have been practicing for ages or as if his hands were only created to catch her beautiful yet delicate frame. The dip brought their faces closer than they wanted, inches away that their breaths became one.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The audience's' request, pulled Yi Jung and Ga Eul out of their trance. Seeing what position they were in, Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul up to her feet, nothing could hide the red crimson color that spread throughout her cheeks due to embarrassment. The two tried to walk away from the scene but the crowd wasn't going to let them until they got what they wanted. Yi Jung was confused, why was it that the crowd wanted them to kiss? They didn't make such irrational request when he was dancing with the other girl or when Ga Eul was dancing with Woo Bin. Why them? The crowd had circled them all around, leaving Ga Eul and Yi Jung no other choice but to do as they were asked to, to be able to escape. Yi Jung made direct eye contact with Ga Eul, as he walked up to her. He cupped one of her cheeks as he tilted his head and leaned into her lips.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this little dance competition. What do you think will happen next? Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Baby Steps?

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

The sharp intake from Ga Eul caused Yi Jung to stop and smile to himself; the next second he moved his head upwards and placed a soft kiss on Ga Eul's forehead. Satisfied, Yi Jung moves back and walks away, the crowd was a bit disappointed, because they wanted something else, but Yi Jung was able to escape with the excuse of them asking him to kiss her, but they never said where. Ga Eul was left alone in the spotlight, still trying to process what just happened. Her heart never stopped beating in frenzy.

"Wow, you two are great dancers!" Ga Eul was brought back to reality as she heard a pair of hands clapping her way.

"You and Yi Jung looked great together!" Woo Bin complimented as he stood in front of her with his hands in his pocket and his signature smile.

Ga Eul shook all that happened out of her head. She grabbed all of her hair and attempted to put it back in the same bun, but she became frustrated, 'where was that stupid clip,' Woo Bin noticed the confusion on her face and he completely understood its cause. Ga Eul stopped fidgeting with her hair, as she saw Woo Bin hand her the clip she was searching for in anger. She takes the clip in her hand and with one push, the clip was in place and her hair was back in the same bun as if it were never opened. Ga Eul had only come to this party to support Jan Di, nothing more, and that is what she will continue to focus on. Without another word, Ga Eul walks away from Woo Bin and searches for her friend, seeing her seated near a table next to Ji Hoo, Ga Eul walks up to them with a smile and sits next to Jan Di.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung walked up to the same table with their signature smiles. Yi Jung had retired to his original appearance of the evening and looking just as if nothing happened. Ga Eul sighed in relief at least Yi Jung and her were on the same page. Without any eye contact or word, Yi Jung sat himself across Ga Eul and Woo Bin sat next to Yi Jung. The event began, and Ga Eul became furious by the minute. Her mind was trying its best to not curse at an elder, but it was hard, Jun Pyo's mother didn't deserve any respect. First she asks Jan Di to come up and play the piano just to humiliate her later then she purposely announces Jun Pyo's marriage out of nowhere. As the announcements ended, everyone except the two angels and the F4, were clapping non-stop.

* * *

"Do you now understand that you shouldn't have any more expectations? Your presence did pay off. What a relief." Mrs. Gu spoke as she was mentally patting her back for her decision, and with that she walked away from the group.

"Jan Di what is wrong with her? Jun Pyo really plans to marry that girl?" Ga Eul had lost all her patience and right she had to comfort her friend and prevent her from breaking, but it seemed her friend was already broken by the news.

"Ga Eul I will take you home. Ji Hoo…" Yi Jung looked over to Ji Hoo and he had understood Yi Jung's request.

"Let's meet at the F4 lounge, I will investigate everything there." With Woo Bin's words Yi Jung did not waste one second as he grabbed Ga Eul's arm and pulled her with him.

* * *

"Yah! Let me go! I don't need you to take me home! I need to be with Jan Di!" Ga Eul attempted to get her arm free, but Yi Jung wouldn't budge and continued to pull her with him.

"Ji Hoo will look after her."

"I think she had enough of your F4 crap. First that curly haired friend of yours makes her fall in love with him and when she does, she is the one being punished!"

"Ga Eul I hope you still remember my warning to you. But you didn't want to listen so it's Jan Di's fault too for falling."

Before Ga Eul could respond, she was being pushed towards the passenger seat of Yi Jung's car. After many fights and struggles, Ga Eul gave up and sat in the passenger seat. Yi Jung sat on the driver's seat and instantly drove off into traffic.

* * *

"Do you believe Jun Pyo Sunbae and Jan Di could actually be soulmates?"

Yi Jung was shocked hearing this come from Ga Eul, "now you are asking me?"

"Well I am no God, I could have been wrong. Maybe they weren't meant to be, I mean all that has happened is them be heartbroken…" Yi Jung looked over to Ga Eul as she carried a sadden expression, which for some odd reason made his heart ache. Yi Jung took a deep breath as he focused his vision back on the road, making a sharp turn, Yi Jung parks his car near a lake, and walks out, signaling Ga Eul to follow him, which she did.

"Why- are w-e here?" Ga Eul shivered as she stood next to Yi Jung near the lake, wind crashing towards her small fragile frame, especially since she wore a knee length dress and better yet, its sleeves hanged above her elbows. Yi Jung removed his coat and dropped it over Ga Eul's shoulders; she thanked him and quickly fitted herself into the coat.

"Do you believe the water in this lake and the land it flows on were meant to be together?" Yi Jung blurted out as he pushed both hands into his pocket while out looking the view of the lake.

"Huh?" Ga Eul cocked her head towards Yi Jung, unable to process his words, especially it coming from the great So Yi Jung."

"When there are high waves, the water comes crashing on the land that supports it, yet even with the rough crashes, there are times when the water flows smoothly and everything works out as it was meant to be."

"Sunbae what are you saying?"

"I...I believe Jun Pyo and Jan Di were meant to be and right now they are just going through their rough crashes to understand they truly love each other, and soon enough everything will work out smoothly for both of them."

Ga Eul's eyes were widened as Yi Jung's words entered her ears, "you believe that?"

Yi Jung smiled to himself and shifted his view towards Ga Eul, "you made me believe…" with that Yi Jung began to stroll around the area and Ga Eul ran after him.

"But I don't believe that anymore!" Yi Jung stopped his steps and without turning around, waited for Ga Eul to continue.

"I don't believe in soulmates. I don't believe in those who are meant to be. So please don't get yourself tangled in lies like I did." Ga Eul looked at the ground she stood on and fumbled with her hands, Yi Jung with his back faced to Ga Eul, smiled to himself as he turned around.

"I still believe it."

"But wh-"

"Because I found you!"

"W-what?"

"Yes, Ga Eul I believe in soulmates because I have found you." Yi Jung moved closer to Ga Eul, yet she took steps back, until suddenly her back hit the wall of a building, Ga Eul mental yelped 'when the hell did this wall get here?' Yi Jung's face was inches away and he didn't seem to mind at all, he placed his hands on each side of the wall, trapping Ga Eul.

"But, how can I believe you, you have hurt me, thrown me away, and so much mor-" Yi Jung shushed Ga Eul by putting his index finger on her lips.

"I am sorry, how about taking baby steps with me? Helping me become a better person?" Yi Jung leaned in closer as he spoke, now their faces were so close that their breaths had become one. Ga Eul shifted her sight and moved her head away from Yi Jung's glare. Carrying a smirk words left Yi Jung's lips, "besides I bet you couldn't give any other guy your first kiss rather than me right?"

Ga Eul's head snapped back in place and their eyes met once again only Ga Eul's this time were filled with anger.

"I can kiss any guy I want to!" Ga Eul shouted with confidence, letting Yi Jung know she was not going to put her guard down and neither was she a coward.

"Then kiss me." Ga Eul's eyes widened, was Yi Jung really asking her for a kiss? Seeing the smirk on his face, Ga Eul knew he was just playing around.

"I said I would kiss any guy I want to and you are someone I don't even want to think about. I want to forget you foreve-"

"Then try to forget me." Yi Jung silenced Ga Eul as his lips crashed onto hers.

* * *

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Yo!"

"Hey where are you? I am at the F4 lounge." Ji Hoo spoke in the calmest voice.

"Yeah I am on my way, just have to take care of something."

" _Oppa, give me your number first!"_

" _No me oppa!"_

" _No me!"_

"Aish! Calm down, I will give all of you my number!" Woo Bin yelled, leading Ji Hoo on the other line to laugh.

"That many girls in one night?" Ji Hoo questioned as Woo Bin tried to stay on the line while giving all the girls his number.

"Yah! This is normal for me!" Woo Bin yelled back in frustration.

"Yeah, but you are actually giving it to all of them, that is new. It is not like you to give just any girl your number…just those who you would actually bed again…."

Woo Bin took a deep sigh, "yes you got me. I promised all these girls that I would give them my number if they force Yi Jung and Ga Eul to dance together and then kiss."

"Why?"

"Come on we all know they both like each other, I was giving them a little push." Woo Bin fumbled through all phones in frustration; his groan caused Ji Hoo to chuckle loudly on the other line.

"Yo! Stop laughing bro!" Woo Bin yelled in English.

"Alright get here soon."

"Aight. Be there in a few." Woo Bin was the first to hang up. Ji Hoo closed his phone and smiled to himself. "Ah… We sure have stubborn friends." Ji Hoo threw his phone on the table in front of him and leaned back on the couch.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope this wasn't too disappointing for an ending. Thank you to all who have supported this story! Well what did you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know :)


End file.
